The Language of Flowers
by Valant
Summary: The Malfoys take an evening walk through the Malfoy Manor gardens, and Narcissa teaches Lucius about the language of flowers. LMxNM.


**A/N: **After a brief period of lacking Lucissa fic ideas, this (and several others!) came to me. I really enjoyed writing and researching for this one. Please enjoy, and review if it suits your fancy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Harry Potter series, Lucius and Narcissa, etc. I'm just a fan.

* * *

"Lucius, honey?" Narcissa asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't disturbing anything too important.

What is it, Cissy?" He turned around from where he sat at his desk to look at her, a small smile on his face. "Something I can do for you?"

"The sun is setting. I thought you might like to take break and enjoy it with me. We can even take a walk through the gardens, if you like," she suggested demurely. She recalled with pleasure the walks the two of them would take so frequently when they were still newlyweds, and how happy Lucius seemed to be when he was there at her side. It felt like forever and a day since they were able to go out together like that, just the two of them, and the thought alone was enough to make Narcissa grin.

Lucius looked briefly back at his desk, several unfinished papers scattered across the surface. He knew he had to finish all of them by the next morning, but he never wanted to deny Narcissa anything she wanted, including time spent with him. "That... That would be wonderful, darling. I'd love to." He quickly stacked all of the stray papers and stood and exited his study, swiftly kissing his wife as he passed her to retrieve his cloak.

It was the least he could do for her, he thought, after how accommodating to him and his work she was, and always had been. And after all, he spoke nothing but the truth when he had told her countless times before that he loved nothing more than spending his time with her, whether it was when they were out on a date, when they stayed home at the Manor and shared an intimate evening together, or when he was simply kissing her the moment he returned home every day.

The pair joined hands as they exited the mansion, keeping one another close. Narcissa welcomed the heat from his body and the warmth of his large hands in the cooler weather, and the lower the sun sank in the sky, the more she knew she would appreciate it. Her small smile widened as she thought of his gentle touches and the many fond memories the two of them had made in this very place, from Lucius's proposal to their wedding day, and everything in between. "It's so nice just being out here with you again, Lucius," she said softly when they reached the expansive and extravagant gardens that Narcissa had always dutifully cared for

"You know it's always a pleasure for me as well, Cissa. And I must say, being here really does bring back memories for me... Asking you to marry me, our wedding day, the conversations we would have at the fountain...I look back on all of it with nothing but fondness."

"I know exactly what you mean!" she said, amusement evident in her voice. "...And I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I_ do_ wish we could spend more time together here now, as well...I-If your schedule allows, that is."

"I will do everything I can to make that wish a reality."

"Will you promise me, then?" Narcissa asked somewhat shyly. She knew from experience that Lucius rarely ever broke the promises he made to her.

His grip on her hand tightened just a bit. "I promise, Narcissa."

"...Lucius, do you remember when I told you the meanings of all the flowers I've planted here?" Narcissa asked after awhile, leaning into her husband as they walked.

"If I say no, will I be sleeping alone on the couch tonight?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to remember something so trivial from so long ago."

"While I would never think to call time spent with you trivial, I would be honored if you would educate me, Cissa." While Lucius himself couldn't identify a lily from an orchid, it always pleased him to have his beloved tell him of her passions and interests, whether he could fully appreciate them or not.

Narcissa grinned, glad that he still took an interest in the things she did. "Well, to begin with, I'm sure you know the meaning of the red roses already, yes? For the most part, the more there are, the more they say 'I love you.'"

"Would that happen to be why there are so many of those planted close to the Manor...?"

"Naturally. To be exact, there are three hundred sixty-five of them in bloom there, and six hundred thirty-four of them surrounding the rest of garden. The chrysanthemum is also a sign of love, so I have quite a few of those around as well, as a way to show my feelings for you." Narcissa was certain she was blushing a bright red as soon the words escaped her lips, but she did her utmost to pay it no mind.

"That's certainly impressive, I must say, and extremely flattering at that. Please, keep going and I'll try not to interrupt you anymore."

"These here," she said, quickly indicating a nearby flowerbed with her free hand, "are the Primrose, which indicate young love and when given to someone say 'I cannot live without you,' and the Heliotrope flower, which mean 'devotion.' Just past those are Alstroemeria and yellow Poppies, both which indicate wealth, success and fortune. All quite fitting for the two of us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Without a doubt." Lucius listened with interest as Narcissa spoke, quite surprised to discover how coordinated and meaningful everything in the Manor gardens was.

"Around the fountain where you first proposed to me, I have Hyacinth to mean consistency, Rosemary to mean fidelity, and Gladiolus for faithfulness," she told him as they neared the structure. "Before you ask, and while you may think it's silly, I _did_ intend for them to symbolize our marriage." At this, Lucius only smiled knowingly, certain that if he commented, Narcissa would only be embarrassed.

"The last one I wanted to mention..." she led him over to a flowerbed nearer to the Manor. "Is this. The tulip takes on different meanings depending on the color, but in general they mean the perfect love, and when given to someone...It's a way to tell that person that they're _your_ perfect lover."

"Narcissa..." he murmured softly, touched by her words.

"I've tended this garden using minimal magic over the years not only as a way to pass the time, but also with you in mind. Knowing what you do now...Does it please you?"

Hearing the gentleness and love in her voice, Lucius released his grasp on her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Narcissa Malfoy, I do not believe any man in this world has a more loving, caring, and spectacular woman as his wife. I adore everything you've done with this."

"That means a lot to me, Lucius. Thank you."

After a moment's consideration, he asked, "...Narcissa, would you be angry with me if perhaps I took just one flower from here?"

"I would not."

"In that case, close your eyes for just a moment." He let her go when she did as he commanded, and plucked a single tulip from the nearby flowerbed. "You may open them." Her eyes were met with the sight of her husband holding out to her the one flower he had taken. "For my perfect wife," he explained.

"Oh, Lucius..." Narcissa began, but he placed a finger to her lips to silence her. He tucked the flower tenderly behind her ear and kissed her, the very image of flawlessness as far as he was concerned.

"Lucius," she whispered, her breathing more labored after their lengthy kiss, "it's getting dark. I think we should be going back inside soon. I'm getting a bit chilly, and you still have your paperwork to finish, after all." It wasn't difficult to notice the disappointment in her voice, knowing their time together would have to be cut short.

"As much as I don't want to, I must say you're right."

"Maybe, if it's alright with you, I could sit with you in your study until you finish...?" She suggested with some reserve, knowing he didn't always enjoy having company when he was trying to get something done.

"I would love nothing more." Lucius placed an arm around her waist, drawing her close enough to share his cloak with her. "And I'll be sure to keep you warm all the while."


End file.
